


Explain This To Me

by lady_flash



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Alludes to sex but no actual sex, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Monty is Shameless, Percy POV!!, Percy has a dirty mind that's canon, Post-Canon, Post-GGTGL, Pre-Ladys Guide, This is nothing new, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_flash/pseuds/lady_flash
Summary: It is indeed early, and I’m treated to a view of a beautiful sunrise across the ocean, my heart jumping slightly in my chest as I see it. I resist the temptation to go back and fetch Monty, knowing the response I’d receive for interrupting his slumber for something that occurs every morning without fail.Still, I make a mental note to myself to drag him out of bed to witness this with me at some point before we’re docking in London, where sunrises such as this one are usually hidden behind grey smog.
Relationships: Felicity Montague & Percy Newton, Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Explain This To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Percy and Felicity have a catch up on board the Eleftheria on the return trip from Santorini to England. 
> 
> First fic EVER so be gentle. And thank you to Milo and Kay for beta-reading for me and teaching me about em dashes (and about my apparent obsession with using ellipses incorrectly).
> 
> I think we can all agree that *slams fists on desk* MORE PERCY POV!!

On the first few days of our almost two-month long journey back to England from our blissful extended holiday in Santorini, a constant low hum of nausea settled over me. I spent most of my time as horizontal as possible, convinced an epileptic fit was due to strike any moment, not wanting to risk a dramatic fall in front of the crew, or even worse (but fairly unlikely), pitching over the side into the ocean. It was a fear which gained me a snipped “oh for heaven’s sake, you sound even more dramatic than my brother” from Felicity when I aired it out loud.

By day six, feeling suddenly far more myself and after a conversation with a slightly amused Scipio, I realised I had merely been “gaining my sea legs,” the ocean underneath the Eleftheria being far more choppy than our previous journeys during this last eventful summer.

The relief on Monty’s face was evident when I told him I was feeling well and there was nothing to worry about, although he tried to hide it. We’ve had many talks over the past few weeks about my illness; despite my insistence that he had taken care of me perfectly well the last few times I was unwell, he demanded to learn everything. We sat together one day at the villa, my ridiculous darling boy scribbling down notes as I explained to him the signs of an oncoming seizure, the importance of ensuring I was somewhere safe and couldn’t hit my head, the foods I knew my fragile stomach could cope with in the days afterwards. Monty, bless him, made sure to question me about the most effective massages for my tired post-seizure muscles — never missing a potential opportunity to get his hands upon my skin.

I wake up before him most mornings. Years of crashing into bed at the early hours of the morning and not rising until past lunchtime has affected his internal body clock more than my own. (Perhaps, although I would never suggest it out loud, this is because his late nights during the last few years involved far more… _strenuous activity_ than mine ever did.)

Today is no exception and I allow myself the pleasure of watching him sleep for a while. He’s sleeping on his right side, his beautiful scars hidden but the mark of a pillow creased into the left side of his face — usually a sign he’s had a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

We’re bunking with the rest of the crew, as we had on our previous journeys. With a notable difference this time, however. After a rather unsubtle reveal of the true nature of our relationship whilst in Santorini, the crew mates of the Eleftheria were surprisingly accepting of Monty and I’s coupling. Without us requesting it, they had pushed two bunks together in the corner of the deck, allowing us to at least sleep next to one another, although the close quarters and lack of privacy didn’t allow for much of anything else.

(We foresaw this problem before we left our villa and made an attempt to get as much… physical affection out of our systems as possible in the few days before our planned departure. At some point, Felicity gave up trying to tempt us out of Monty’s bedroom and took to leaving our meals outside his door, and huffily collecting the dirty dishes a couple of hours later. It was, for all intents and purposes, a bloody wonderful week.)

Feeling the urge to stretch my legs, I lean over and brush a gentle kiss on Monty’s temple before gently sliding off the mattress without disturbing him. I look around, noticing the rest of the deck’s inhabitants are also still asleep, and that it must be earlier than I thought. I pick up my breeches from the floor, pulling them on and stepping into my slippers before quietly heading upstairs to the deck above.

It is indeed early, and I’m treated to a view of a beautiful sunrise across the ocean, my heart jumping slightly in my chest as I see it. I resist the temptation to go back and fetch Monty, knowing the response I’d receive for interrupting his slumber for something that occurs every morning without fail. Still, I make a mental note to myself to drag him out of bed to witness this with me at some point before we’re docking in London, where sunrises such as this one are usually hidden behind grey smog.

I lean over the rail, closing my eyes and feeling the cool wind on my face, letting contentment settle over me. I hear footsteps behind me after a few minutes and glance over my shoulder, trying to hide my disappointment as I see Felicity. Her eyebrow shoots up as she sees my expression.

“Well try not to look _too_ devastated. Were you really expecting to see my dear brother out of bed this side of noon?” She leans against the railing next to me with a yawn, her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her and a very worn-looking novel clasped tightly in one hand.

“I thought perhaps he couldn’t bear to be apart from me even for a minute,” I respond dryly and Felicity smiles, looking out at the sunset and tilting her head slightly.

“Beautiful isn’t it? I’ve been out here to watch the sunrise every morning since we departed. Before everyone wakes and begins… shouting.”

I laugh and find myself yawning too, enjoying a long stretch before turning around to lean back against the railing to face her. “Felicity, I would put you in the… top three loudest people on this ship. Only just behind Monty and that’s only because he can’t hear quite how loud he’s being.”

She scoffs. “Perhaps I should have also hacked off his tongue whilst I had the opportunity…”

“I would never have forgiven you.” I give her a suggestive grin and she shoves me, with surprising strength. “Ouch!”

“Stop it,” she scolds. “He’s a terrible influence on you. You are supposed to be the only remaining gentleman in my life.”

I laugh, shaking my head. “I’m really not as proper as you think I am.”

“No, no. You’re right. Santorini has certainly… removed any remaining illusions I had of your propriety. I have seen… and indeed _heard_ …” she gives me a pointed, almost disappointed look, “…more of you than I ever anticipated I would.”

“Ah, that’s…” I clear my throat and can feel the blush burning in my cheeks. Having known Felicity since birth, she’s practically a sister to me and the memory of her seeing my naked backside still mortifies me. “I’ll make it up to you one day, I swear to it.”

“Well.. you can start now if you’d like.” I raise my eyebrows and she leans against the railing, folding her arms. “Explain this to me. You and Monty.”

I frown and the blush which was just beginning to fade starts to warm my cheeks once again. “Explain.,. what exactly?”

“Oh… for goodness sake, not _that_.” She rolls her eyes. “I have read enough medical textbooks and amatory novels in my life to get the general idea…”

I smirk at her, relieved but amused. “Medical textbooks? Really?”

She ignores me and continues, “I just want to… I want to understand this. My entire life I have been told that sodomy is a vice and anyone who partakes is a dreadful sinner. It is quite literally a crime punishable by death. And then there’s you and my brother… making it look…”

“Desperately romantic?” I offer. She narrows her eyes.

“In a way… yes,” she replies. “It seems… natural.”

“Well...” I lean back, trying to think of the best way to put this into words. “… It is natural. To us. Monty’s all I’ve ever known. He’s been my best friend since… well… I have no memories that don’t somehow include that little bastard’s face.”

She sighs, as if I’m not quite getting it. “Yes, yes, I know, Percy… but plenty of people have childhood pals, very close pals, that don’t end up in their beds. How does it even… happen?”

I consider this for a moment. “I mean… your brother is _very_ handsome.”

“Right. Fine. I can see you’re not going to help me here at all, so I’ll just…” She goes to walk away and I laugh slightly, grabbing her arm to stop her.

“I’m sorry! But it’s difficult to describe, you know. Being in love.” Her eyebrows shoot up slightly at that. “What’s that look for?”

“You’re really truly in love. With Monty. Henry Montague.” I blink at her. “You realise how outlandish this sounds to me, Percy? He’s… a nuisance. Entertaining perhaps but… a liability. Whose brain is rarely connected to his mouth. You really think he’s…”

I interrupt before she can insult him again. “Yes. Yes I do. Felicity he’s… wonderful.” She looks unconvinced but I continue. “Your brother is by far the greatest thing to ever happen to me. He may have had his difficult moments, but he’s grown this last year in ways you can’t even comprehend. He’s quit drinking… he’s _studying_ my epilepsy so he can help me as much as possible. He’s still somewhat of an incorrigible tart of course but… he’s become a man I’m proud to know. What happened in Venice... seeing him shot. That… absurd amount of blood… I thought I was losing him and that feeling, that panic is still with me.”

I realise she’s frowning at me, looking concerned and I take a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m…”

She shakes her head and sighs. “I just can’t imagine what it feels like. To care about someone that deeply. It sounds… frightening.”

“It’s terrifying,” I agree. “But it’s also fantastic. The way we are now, being completely comfortable with each other. No more lies or having to hold a part of ourselves back. It’s… intoxicating. No one has ever infuriated me like Monty has but no one has ever made me laugh as hard either. And now we can be together, properly together…” I sigh, rubbing my face and suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. “I’m sure you regret asking by now.”

Felicity stares at me for a moment then smiles slightly, taking a breath and somewhat awkwardly reaching out to squeeze my shoulder.

“You’ve been bottling all of that up for a while, haven’t you?” she asks, and I laugh.

“Perhaps. Sorry you took the brunt of it. But does that do anything to…” I trail off and look up as more footsteps approach and I feel my mouth immediately curl up into an embarrassingly broad smile as Monty sleepily shuffles over to us, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his hair inexplicably messy.

“Why…” he starts, cutting himself off with a giant yawn, “…are you both out here at this ungodly hour?”

Felicity lets her hand drop from my shoulder and sighs. “We meet here every morning to talk in depth about all of your many shortcomings.”

“Yes.” I agree. “That and to see the sunrise. Look, darling it’s —”

Monty interrupts with a swipe of his hand, not even glancing up at the sky and stifling another yawn. He looks half asleep. “I’m sure it’s positively breathtaking. Come back to bed and describe it to me, there’s a good lad. It’s freezing.”

I laugh and pull him closer, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek as Felicity watches us, her usual disdain for having to witness any physical contact between us replaced with a look that is slightly more contemplative.

“You’re a pest,” I tell Monty gently. “Come on, let’s leave your sister to her filthy novel.”

I gently push him back towards the stairs as Felicity rolls her eyes but Monty suddenly stops and turns back to his sister.

“You’re staying out here?” He suddenly looks more awake. “To read?”

Felicity arches an eyebrow at him. “For a while… why?”

Monty arches an eyebrow straight back at her. “So that would leave Scipio’s private quarters… unattended, would it not?”

She rolls her eyes dramatically and takes the opportunity to plant a considerable smack on his arm with her book. “I am not letting you two fornicate in the bed I have to sleep in for the next six — “ she hits him again for good measure, “— bloody weeks.”

“Oh pleaaaasseee Feli. My darling sister. The most wonderful and wise person I know…” He drops his hands into a prayer and gives her his best attempt at a charming puppy-dog expression. “We don’t have to actually use the bed at all if you prefer…”

I let out a loud laugh before I can stop myself and Felicity glares at us both. She pauses for a second then folds her arms.

“I will give you one hour.” Monty punches the air dramatically, but she holds up her hand. “If! You both take over my onboard chores for the next week. And never ask me for any favours relating to your sex lives ever... _ever_ again.”

Monty doesn’t even respond, just grins and grabs my hand, pulling me away across the deck as I laugh, looking over my shoulder to give Felicity an apologetic look. She slowly shakes her head at me and sits down with a thump on the deck, seemingly unable to keep a small fond smile from her face.


End file.
